The dream
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: One shot: "You're not supposed to forget things like this Watanuki."


**Disclaimer: **As much as i want to own them, i can't. It's the property of CLAMP. But the pillow's mine.

**Warnings:** Raping pillows. XD

* * *

He was having a dream.

Watanuki slowly dragged himself away from the darkness that engulfed him when he suddenly fell from a very long stair that he was just trailing a while ago and from that moment, he just knew that he was already asleep and dreaming a rather peculiar dream where faces of every spirits he encountered flashes on a big screen in front of where he was walking, not really frightening but creepy enough to make Watanuki shivers. And then, there were those candles.

He counted them all. 26 candles.

There were 26 candles hovering on him.

Oh right. He fell.

Still dragging himself, he found a very big room where very visible words were written in a magnificent and very intricate huge door in a very strange pattern of that just doesn't make sense to the young man, but he read it anyway. He was having a hard time reading the whole message because it kept on twirling itself like it had a life of his own making it more difficult to decipher the message.

If it will only stop moving…

**I'm…**

**.**

**.**

**Him.**

**Right there.**

**You.**

**Him.**

…**Don't…**

**Away.**

**Don't look…**

**He's there.**

**He is…**

**Always.**

**You **_**ahou***_**.**

**Always.**

**Him.**

**.**

**.**

**Here.**

*Ahou? Watanuki wondered about the word. It seems like he have heard that word before.

It sounds familiar.

He was still dreaming right?

He was still dreaming.

He decided to open the huge door and walked again.

The inside of the room was quite different from the royalty presence of the door outside.

Here, everything looks so ordinary – but clean and undeniably in order. Except that the room was awfully diminutive – but clean, all right.

Kitchen wares were piled in one corner of the kitchen. A small dining table was on the left side of the kitchen and a futon was carefully rolled up in the right side of the room. It was homey and Watanuki liked it.

He walked towards the small kitchen and saw a circular jar and a cloth lying near the sink. In his left side, he saw two small stones – a sapphire blue and a golden green one – side by side together and when Watanuki tried to move the sapphire blue one, the golden green automatically rolled and glued itself to the blue one – again, like before, as if there were a invisible thread that were keeping the two stones together and closed to each other. He just stood there, still looking at two stones when a calendar, just hanging on the top of the sink, caught his attention. There was a red mark on it and when he looked closely he saw the date _March 3_ was the only one marked by the red marker. Watanuki wondered what on earth was special on that date… He moved away from the kitchen and went to the right side of the room where a futon was carefully tucked out. At that moment, he noticed a number of cloths carefully folded in a small opened box near the futon and curiously hover on the top of it. He saw a pair of familiar shirts. The blue one was his and other one – the white one – was… was… Watanuki furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard why the other shirt looked familiar to him and who's the owner if it. He closed his eyes and felt his head aching a bit.

What the hell is happening?

He looked around again and a figure suddenly grabbed his attention.

What the hell is he doin –

.

.

.

.

Watanuki abruptly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room and noticed the rather black plump thing hanging on it.

Drooling.

His eyes widened and he jerked away before the nasty liquid fell on him but a strong arm swiftly chained him back to the bed.

"The hell was that –" he said, clearly annoyed by the sudden movement.

He saw a quite tall man snuggling on his pillow–wait a minute.

A handful of veins popped on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ON MY BED, YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD?"

"Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' ME! GET AWAY FROM ME–" His head suddenly met a pillow. The nasty freak was invading his bed and now he threw _his_ own pillow on him! Stupid asshole!

"You're too noisy."

Watanuki threw the pillow that that stupid Doumeki threw onto him and readied himself to flail again.

"It's March 3, Kimihiro."

That stopped him; mainly because of two things:

One: The stupid asshole called him on his first name.

Two: March 3. He remembered that date on his dream just a while ago.

What the hell's with March 3 anyway?

As if hearing his thoughts, the older man said, his head buried on his favorite pillow, "It seems you forgot."

"What the hell did I forgot? And why the hell are sleeping on my bed?" he said thrashing.

And then wet.

He felt a wet thing on his head and when he checked what that was; he saw a pool of drool swarming on his hair.

ARGH!

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" The black _manjuu_ was now wide awake and bouncing back and forth in front of him.

"Watanuki! What's the flavor of _his_ cake for this year? Watanuki! There should be _sake _alright? Watanuki!"

"Stop bouncing on me! And what the hell's with _his cake?_ What cake? And why are your asses on my bed?"

"Hn."

"That was pretty informative and it certainly cleared and answered my questions, asshole." Watanuki deadpanned to the man whose head was still buried on HIS pillow, snuggling it more.

"The forgetful and slow one will not be answered."

"Watanuki forgot it! Watanuki forgot it! Doumeki was angry! Angry! Angry!" The black plump was still bouncing the bed between them.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT?" Watanuki tried to catch the bouncing and annoying _manjuu_, while still glaring at the man who still refuses to stop raping his favorite pillow.

..

.

.

.

Suddenly, a pair of eyes with different two colors suddenly met his.

"It's my birthday, ahou."

"Watanuki forgot Doumeki's birthday! Watanuki forgot Doumeki's birthday! Watanuki forgot Doumeki's birthday!"

A frowned was visible on the archer's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***Ahou** - Stupid.


End file.
